Physical fitness is important for a healthy lifestyle. Accordingly, schools assess the physical fitness of their students (e.g., by participating in the President's Challenge). Curl-ups or partial curl-ups can be performed during such assessments. Conventionally, teachers or other designated testers used stop watches or hand-held timers to determine the number of curl-ups performed over a period of time. Observing each student perform the curl-ups can be time consuming. Alternatively, students being tested could track their own numbers.
Improvements are desired.